1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat storage device, especially to a heat storage device in which heat storage material and a heat storage tank are made from local waste so as to reduce transportation and manufacturing costs. Meanwhile, hazardous substances contained in the heat storage material are also removed when a heat source is provided. Thereby the used material can be recycled and environmental pollution is reduced.
2. Description of Related Art
The heating pattern of heaters that heats objects uses electricity as a main energy source. The electric power is converted to electromagnetic waves or heat energy so as to heat objects.
Due to global oil shortage and soaring fuel prices, countries all of the world are trying to develop alternative energy sources such as water, wind, fire, nuclear energy, solar energy, etc. Fire Power plants and nuclear power facilities produce negative effects on the population, environment and the overall ecology. As to the water power, both a dam construction and a large amount of water are required. During the dry season, less or even no power is produced. Geographical limits play an important role in the development of wind power. Wind power generation is a challenge because that an open area with strong wind is required and wind is an unstable power source. As to solar energy, it is renewable, non-polluting and without geographical limits Thus the solar energy is the most popular alternative energy source and much attention is currently focused on its applications.
Generally, electricity is generated by burning fuel. The electricity can produce heat and then the heat is transferred to heat some objects. Now the petrol price is increasing dramatically so that the cost of electricity is also expected to continue rising. This imposes a burden on users. Once the solar heat can be converted into heat efficiently, the consumption of the electricity can be reduced. Moreover, the energy-saving and carbon dioxide emission reduction can also be achieved. Thus various types of solar heating systems are available now. However, the cost of these solar heating systems is quite expensive. While being installed, materials and components required need to be transported to the location the user selects. If the location is in a foreign place or country, the transportation cost is even higher. This places a heavy burden on business or consumers.
Thus there is great room for improvement and a novel heat storage device is required.